Muerte Escénica
by Pamela Loubet
Summary: Un asesinato en las afueras del teatro, será el pretexto perfecto para que Booth y Brennan asistan a un famoso musical, pero,¿Qué pasará cuando no puedan salir de ahí?,encerrados y sin ayuda tendrán que buscar a un culpable antes de que los culpen a ellos
1. Chapter 1

**Muerte Escénica**

**Capitulo 1**

****

Un aire invernal golpeaba con fuerza las resistentes ventanas de la camioneta del agente Booth, era un ajetreado 22 de Diciembre y las calles de la ciudad se habían vestido de gala ante la impaciente llegada de "Aaleahya", un impactante musical que haría su airosa presentación esa noche en uno de los teatros más importantes de la ciudad.

Pese a todo eso, valía la pena decir que Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan, jamás planearon asistir esa noche, las cosas habían resultado de esa manera gracias a la inoportuna aparición de una mujer asesinada en las inmediaciones del teatro. Como era de esperarse, el adinerado dueño no podía permitir que el incidente trajera consecuencias en el día cumbre de lo que el llamaría su "Dramática Empresa", así que obsequió dos boletos al agente para que pudiera interrogar a los actores con la mayor discreción que pudiese caber en un día donde el teatro era el punto de reunión de los hombres más acaudalados del lugar.

Booth se detuvo en la lujosa entrada del teatro y miro a Brennan con una ansiosa sonrisa

-Hemos Llegado

La aludida negó riendo con la cabeza

-¿estás seguro de que Berlepechi sólo quiso que interrogaras a los actores después del musical?- preguntó Brennan dudando de los pretextos de Booth

- Berlepsch, Bones, es Berlepsch no Berlepechi- replicó molesto mientras ella le dirigía una fulminante mirada- y ya se que es el evento del año pero eso no quiere decir que haya puesto pretextos para venir- agregó con una sonrisa que indicaba precisamente lo contrario…

Brennan escondió una perversa mirada, era cierto que Booth mentía, pero aún luchando contra su obstinada y racional forma de ser, tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto asistir con él al teatro…

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un efímero momento, era difícil observarse por mucho tiempo sin caer en el deleitable impulso de un beso inadvertido, así que por una testaruda mente, ambos gustaban de traicionar a sus sentimientos y limitarse a jugar a un coqueteo que parecía indestructible…

No paso mucho para que regresaran a la realidad, el apuesto agente miró su reloj y cuando menos los pensaron ya estaban corriendo apresurados por el vestíbulo del teatro, algunas veces, aquellos momentos de miradas perdidas y besos irreales, les tomaban más tiempo del que tenían previsto, el problema es que esta vez no podían permitirse el lujo de llegar impuntuales…

-¿Cuáles son nuestros asientos?

El elegante peinado de Brennan había comenzado a deshacerse y unos sediciosos rizos caían con rapidez sobre su cara

-los mejores Bones, ya sabes, privilegios del FBI- respondió agitado- un palco compartido precisamente con Patrick Berlepsch

Esquivaron a unas cuantas personas que todavía se encontraban en el vestíbulo y Brennan se detuvo molesta unos metros antes de llegar a la entrada

-¿Quieres dejar de correr tanto?, no es lo mismo cuando usas tacones de 7 centímetros- puntualizó con reproche mientras el agente la miraba con exasperación

-¿Por qué siempre…?- Booth no pudo terminar su reclamo porque el impacto con un hombre tan sólo un poco más alto que él lo dejo anonado

Brennan lo observó con sigilo, un semblante avejentado se combinaba con una prepotencia que perfilaba un rostro lleno de frialdad, no obstante su voz suave y educada hacían un matiz perfecto de elegancia en la fúnebre personalidad de aquel hombre…

-¡Oh!, Lo siento mucho agente…- se disculpó con una presuntuosa mirada- precisamente lo estaba buscando, estamos por iniciar…

-Lo sé, es solo que…- desvió la mirada un segundo hacia Brennan intentando ocultar la razón de su retraso- había mucho tráfico….

La doctora se giró un poco para ocultar la complicidad de miradas que estaba teniendo con Booth

-Me imagino, el musical resulto más remunerable de lo que esperaba…- sonrió el hombre con una modestia que resultaba inoportuna- Pero…. ¡Vaya!, Usted debe ser la Doctora Temperance Brennan, yo soy Patrick Berlepsch, actual dueño del teatro- agregó dirigiéndose a Bones con una lasciva mirada- he leído sus libros y debo decir que el examinarlos conlleva a la misma experiencia extraordinaria que aturdirme por su latente belleza…

La aludida le dirigió una seca mirada, que a juzgar por la expresión de Berlepsch resultó lo suficientemente clara como para que controlara sus desacertados comentarios…

-ahórrese los halagos- intervino Booth mientras tomaba posesivamente a Brennan por la cintura- ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestros asientos? Esto no tarda en iniciar…

* * *

-Tengo que admitir que la vista es impresionante- afirmó Bones mientras tomaba asiento en el hermoso palco- definitivamente debo de salir más seguido con agentes del FBI…

Booth le respondió con una sonrisa irónica

-Me temo, que estos privilegios solo los vas a conseguir saliendo con el agente Seeley Booth- susurró vanidosamente al oído de Brennan

-entonces- Bones se acercó peligrosamente a Booth- debes organizarte e invitarme al teatro más seguido- aclaró alejándose de la boca de su compañero y acomodándose en el asiento…

Booth se quedó unos segundos paralizado por lo cerca que había estado de Brennan, no obstante la tercera llamada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y tuvo que conformarse con obligar a su mente a permanecer fija en la trama del musical que de un momento a otro ya no parecía ser tan interesante como le había parecido en un principio…

* * *

Dos horas y 45 minutos, fue el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para que todo terminara y por fin pudieran entrevistar al actor que encontró el cuerpo.

Patrick Berlepsch los dirigía por un extenso pasillo hacia los camerinos, definitivamente entre tanto bienintencionado coqueteo no habían tenido tiempo de apreciar la esplendorosa decoración del teatro, Booth recordaba que hace apenas tres años el lugar estaba al borde de la ruina y gracias al adinerado dueño con el que el ahora contaba, el magnifico teatro podía darse el lujo de convertirse en lo que esa noche había significado para la alta clase de la sociedad.

-El es Pierre Brisson- dijo Berlepsch rompiendo el inusitado silencio que reinaba en el lugar-

Un hombre de mediana estatura y delgada complexión se acercó con paso firme hacia ellos y les extendió una mano

-Siento, no haber podido atenderlos esta tarde, pero los ensayos eran infernales…- explicó con un matiz de nerviosismo

-Estaré en el vestíbulo- terció Berlepsch, otorgando privacidad al interrogatorio mientras salía apresurado del camerino

-Usted fue quién encontró a Margie Lorenz ¿no es así?- inquirió Booth ignorando la salida del dueño del teatro

-¿Qué?- el hombre parecía sorprendido- ¿Margie Lorenz¿el esqueleto que encontré era de Margie Lorenz?

-¿La conocía?- Intervino Brennan extrañada por la actitud de Pierre Brisson

Booth respiró exasperado

-todos la conocían Bones, Margie Lorenz fue una modelo austriaca muy importante- aclaró Seeley entre dientes

Mientras tanto Pierre Brisson miraba a Brennan como si fuese un bicho extraño

-si podemos seguir- pidió Booth con un dejo de desesperación -¿En dónde….?

Una estridente alarma impidió que el agente terminara su pregunta, el pavoroso eco que producía había comenzado a irrumpir la débil tranquilidad que reinaba en el lugar

¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Brennan cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos

-Alerta de seguridad- maldijo Brisson por lo bajo- tenemos que ir al vestíbulo, no sabemos si es algo peligroso…

Booth y Brennan corrían apresuradamente detrás del hombre, el sonido era infernal y mientras más avanzaban más difícil era caminar entra la multitud que buscaba salir del teatro.

El agudo sonido comenzó a disminuir, fuera o no una falsa alarma, de momento estuvieron al borde de la sordera con aquel insoportable chillido. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron al primer pasillo por el que habían sido conducidos, a estas alturas Brisson ya se había perdido entre la multitud y si tenían esperanzas de encontrarlo, estás se habían esfumado en cuanto todas las luces del teatro se apagaron, al parecer una falla eléctrica los mantendría encerrados por un tiempo indefinido…

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Booth entre otras miles de maldiciones más que gritaba la gente a su alrededor, en unos segundos pudo sentir la fría mano de Brennan encarcelada en la suya y aunque no pudiera verla, la presencia de un temor mundano se escabullía por aquel breve contacto…

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- inquirió Bones intentando moverse un poco hacia las orillas

-no tengo idea, pero quizá sea bueno avisarle a…- Booth comenzó a rebuscar entre el bolsillo de su pantalón- ¡Increíble!, perdí mi celular…

-yo tengo el mío en mi…- Brennan lanzó un suspiro de resignación- ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la sala?, mi bolsa se quedó en el palco, no se como diablos la pude olvidar…

Sin decir más se abrieron pasó entre la gente que para aquel instante ya estaba más que irritante…

-No estamos lejos, vamos por tu bolsa y avisamos lo que sucedió...- dijo Booth con un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz

Brennan caminaba lo más rápido que sus 7 centímetros le permitían, pese a no confiar nunca en los presentimientos, esta vez más que sentir, sabía que estos no auguraban nada bueno…

Como era de esperarse el palco estaba desierto, se dirigieron entre la oscuridad hacia sus antiguos lugares y Booth prendió un encendedor para mejorar la visibilidad

-Quizá se cayó- sugirió Brennan buscando entre los asientos- junto con tu celular…

-Sostén esto- indicó Booth mientras le daba el encendedor para buscar por debajo

La cara del agente palideció al entrar en contacto con un viscoso líquido que corría entre la oscuridad de los asientos…

- No puede ser…

-¿Qué¿Lo encontraste?- Brennan se agachó hacia donde estaba él para vislumbrar lo que le había causado tanta impresión a su compañero

-¿Sangre?- esta vez fue Booth quien tuvo que sostener el encendedor

Cruzaron miradas, extrañados al ver lo que se escondía debajo de las butacas, les parecía increíble que tan solo hace unos minutos estuvieran sentados ahí…

Brennan se giró atónita

-No lo puedo creer, es el cuerpo de Pierre Brisson…


	2. Chapter 2

**Muerte Escénica**

**Capitulo 2**

El cuerpo inerte del actor se extendía sobre la alfombra de su propia sangre mientras la oscuridad del lugar lo envolvía entre una fina capa de sombras ilusorias que brindaban un aspecto más lúgubre al repentino asesinato…

-¿Pierre Brisson?- Booth miraba a Brennan estupefacto- ¡Pero eso es imposible¡acabamos de hablar con él!

-eso ya lo se, te recuerdo que también estuve ahí- objetó la antropóloga con sarcasmo

-Bones, por primera vez intentemos hacer algo sin discutir- suplicó Booth con una sonrisa divertida que se escondía entre la seriedad de sus palabras

-Esta bien….- aceptó con resignación- ¿Crees que todo esto de la falla eléctrica y la alarma este relacionado?

-Creí que yo era el deductivo ¿no?- Reclamó el aludido sonriendo con malicia

-No es deducción…- murmuró Bones más para si misma que para Booth mientras empezaba a examinar el gélido cuerpo del actor por debajo de los asientos

La doctora permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, había algo que estaba captando su entera atención...

-¿Booth?- llamó con un ligero vació que se extendía alrededor del palco, mientras el aludido se acercaba hacia el cuerpo- ¿Ves lo que tiene en la mano?...

La fría mano de Brisson sujetaba con fuerza un arrugado pedazo de amarillento papel…

-¿Crees que lo mataron por un papelito?- se burló Booth al compás que tomaba cuidadosamente la hoja y observaba dentro un inservible contenido

- Dedúcelo- Bones lo retó con la mirada

-9 2 2 3 1- los cinco números ocasionaron un duro eco en el lugar -¿Qué significa?- preguntó el sin entender la serie

-¿Tendría que significar algo?- replicó Bones incapaz de concebir que alguien pudiera matar por una absurda serie numérica

-lo guardaré por si acaso- dijo Booth mientras metía el papel en un bolsillo del pantalón- ahora tenemos que decirle esto a Berlepechi…

-¿Qué no dijiste que era Berlepsch?

Booth hizo caso omiso y salió corriendo del palco

-¿En donde pretendes buscarlo?- Preguntó una exhausta Brennan que corría detrás de él

-Dijo que estaría en el vestíbulo ¿no?, vamos allá y preguntamos por él…- sugirió Booth con lógica

* * *

Odiaba que las cosas no sucedieran tal y como las tenía previstas, a decir verdad, no había necesidad de que el traicionero ese hubiera muerto, pero era la única opción que tenía si quería continuar con sus planes. 

Jugó, casi gozándolo, con la filosa arma que sostenía con orgullo entre sus manos, bañada de la sangre de aquel hombre, y con un pañuelo comenzó a limpiarla con deleite…

"_Hablar con la policía"_, Patrick Berlepsch no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada repleta de furia cuando las palabras de Brisson hacían un coro incesante en su memoria. ¡Que absurdo¿Cómo pensó siquiera en traicionarlo? …

En fin, ya no debería de est

ar pensando en ese pequeño inconveniente ya solucionado, ahora tenía que preocuparse por lo que venía, quizá encontraba alguna forma de deshacerse del agente Booth sin tener que matarlo y así podría utilizar a Temperance Brennan para sus planes¡Cuánto tiempo admirándola! Y ahora podría hacerla parte de su colección…

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y dentro colocó el celular de Booth y la bolsa de la doctora Brennan, mientras menos contacto tuvieran con el exterior más desesperados se sentirían…

* * *

Una Lujosa puerta anunciaba la entrada al despacho de Patrick Berlepsch, pese a no tener mucho tiempo, Booth se detuvo a tocar con una inquietud bastante perceptible 

El mismo Berlepsch, les abrió la puerta, su aspecto a esas alturas ya estaba bastante desaliñado y a juzgar por aquella voz palpitante podían notar que Patrick no les daría las respuestas que necesitaban

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Booth haciendo hincapié en el desorden que se vislumbraba en el escritorio

-cortaron las líneas- murmuró el hombre con un matiz de desesperación- y mi celular no tiene señal…

-eso era de esperarse- objetó Brennan mientras se dejaba caer el ostentoso sillón que Berlepsch tenía en su despacho

-encontramos un cuerpo Sr. Berlepsch- soltó Booth con un dejo de amargura- en el palco en donde estábamos y…

-ya lo sé agente…- lo interrumpió el hombre ante la asombrada mirada de Booth- estaba hablando con un guardia de seguridad justo cuando la línea se cortó…

-¡Oh! Entonces… ¿Qué podemos hacer?, la Dra. Brennan y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que quien haya matado a Brisson debió estar en los camerinos…

Berlepsch se irguió un poco

-¿Cómo ustedes?- acusó con altanería

-¿Qué¡Acaso esta demente!- Brennan había saltado del sillón y estaba dispuesta a golpear al hombre cuando unas gruesas manos la detuvieron

-Espera Bones- Booth la obligó a sentarse nuevamente- tomemos las cosas con calma nosotros no pudimos matar a Pierre Brisson, estábamos camino al vestíbulo cuando eso sucedió…

Berlepsch se ahogó en una sonrisa burlona

-es obvio que eso no prueba nada, pero ¿saben?, les propongo que me ayuden a resolver este caso, quiero un culpable antes de que podamos salir del teatro, porque sino lo tienen yo ya los tengo a ustedes en la mira…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, era absurdo lo que aquel hombre intentaba hacer¿Cuánto tardaría en recuperarse el sistema¿Una, dos horas?, el problema era que la gente del vestíbulo había estado tan alterada que seguramente jamás se dieron cuenta de que ellos dos estaban ahí…

El dueño se dirigió hacia uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó un papel de mediano tamaño…

-este es un mapa del teatro, pueden observar los camerinos y calcular tiempos y distancias - señaló dejándolo sobre el escritorio- y esta…- agregó sacando una lista no muy grande- es el nombre de los actores de "Aaleahya", con seguridad todos estaban en los camerinos…

Dicho esto Berlepsch salió de la oficina soltando un fuerte portazo…

-idiota- Brennan se levantó indignada- ¡Quien diablos cree que es para….!

-¡Bones!- exclamó Booth con desesperación- tienes que tranquilizarte, así no vamos a lograr nada….

Exasperada, la doctora se dirigió al mapa que les había dejado Berlepsh

- no es tan grande como parece- comentó Brennan viendo el arrugado mapa- son veinte camerinos y… ¿Están en forma de caracol?... por las distancias debió ser…

-¿Debió ser….?- la seductora voz de Booth susurrando a su oído ocasionó que Temperance se estremeciera, de nuevo comenzaba el juego….

-…debió ser un camerino con número par….- dijo después de un pronunciado suspiro que le devolvió la respiración

-Estás poniéndote nerviosa… Temperance…- Booth alejó uno de los despeinados rizos de su cuello

"_Temperance_", escuchar que la nombrara así la hacía temblar, era en aquellos momentos cuando se preguntaba si el simple coqueteo que siempre había practicado con Booth podría convertirse en algo más…

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, le gustaba sentir su presencia tan cerca, aquella incitante voz la seducía por completo.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- Brennan se giró hacia el con una coqueta sonrisa - ¿Están a punto de acusarnos de asesinato no?...

-No deberías de estarlo, soy un agente del FBI y tú una antropóloga forense….- Booth comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hasta acorralarla en el escritorio, ella desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su creciente nerviosismo, a esas alturas, sentía claramente como las cosas se estaban saliendo de control….

El giró su cara y le sonrió con galanteo, lentamente comenzaron a perderse entre el asfixiante silencio que sus miradas se habían encargado de disfrazar, ambos miraban sus bocas como si fueran tentadores manjares y ya era demasiado tarde como para regresar a la realidad…

Seeley se aproximó con lentitud temiendo no hacer lo correcto, no obstante aquella voz en su cabeza que siempre lo atormentaba con absurdos argumentos de amistad y compañerismo parecía estar muy bien escondida en aquel momento, su cabeza le exigía besarla, y sus sentimientos le pedían a gritos no salir de aquel lugar sin haberlo realizado…

Un estruendoso ruido y los golpes en sus cabezas los regresaron a la realidad, al parecer cuando sus bocas estaban lo suficientemente cerca para olvidar la razón, Brennan se recargó tanto en el escritorio que lo empujó hacia atrás y ambos cayeron al piso…

-Lo siento mucho…- Booth se levantó apenado de encima de Brennan - ¿Te lastimé?

-¿De casualidad sabes lo que es una dieta Booth?- inquirió ella mientras intentaba enderezarse la cintura…

Booth comenzó a reír, rompiendo el extraño ambiente que se había formado con aquella embarazosa situación

-¡No te rías!- riñó intentando ocultar una sonrisa- tu fuiste el que cayó encima de mi

-no seas exagerada, ven levántate- dijo extendiéndole una mano

Pero cuando Brennan se levantó, hubo algo que no habían visto antes y que llamó su atención, debajo del escritorio había una pequeña puerta de madera vieja y al abrirla su asombró fue tan grande como su incertidumbre, al ver una especie de túnel que parecía no tener fin…

* * *

¡Hola!, ya despues de un enorme retraso, actualize! ) espero k les haya gustado este capitulo y muchisimas gracias por los reviews del anterior, enserio me ponen super contenta ), solo un favor, si dejan reviews anonimos, me podrían dejar su correo para kontestarles? grax! los veo en el siguiente cap ;)


End file.
